A Scarred Beauty
by ShadowOdd
Summary: "Look at my face, does it look like I belong here?... Does it look like I belong anywhere?" When the Lyoko warriors befriend the new girl, they learn that it's what's on the inside that makes a person strong. Will they be able to stop XANA? It seems near impossible but one things for sure, they'll never stop trying.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I'm back, I've had SERIOUS writers block and I've just been busy. I can't count the time I've opened my text files and sat down to write but nothing comes, I'm sorry but I'm here to stay now! I'll be catching up on all my old stories but in the mean time, check out a new one! I hope you enjoy! (2 OC'S, one new, one old but renewed!)_**

Chapter 1 : Scarred beauty.

I've never been too proud of my looks. I was made fun of all through school for not being what everyone wanted me to be, bleach blonde, covered in make-up, skimpy clothes, social, went to parties, drank at the weekends. I was the kind of girl that sat in doors, locked away in her room on her laptop. I have jet black hair that comes down to my shoulders, my bangs sweep across my forehead and threaten to cover one eye, my ears are both pierced multiple times and I love it. I wear skinny jeans and band tees, I wear multiple wrist bands and I wear converse, so basically, I'm your typical American angst-y emo teenager… except for one thing. Looking over myself in the mirror, I sigh.

"My name is Andie Hawke, I'm 16… and I'm a burn victim." I say to myself in my mind, I move my hair over the left side of my face. Scars run down the entire left side of my face, beginning at my temple and running down my cheek, to my neck, down my arm and inner rib and all the way down the outside of my leg. I was 10 when it happened, I was traveling to my uncles house before our car toppled can set on fire, my brother was 5 years older than me, when he seen the fire, he wrapped himself around me to protect me, he's still alive but his entire back is scarred but he's happily engaged and his girlfriend loves him all the same.

I'm too afraid to leave my house because people gawk at me, they point and laugh, whisper names. I have friends but mostly online and in different countries. People call me beautiful online but they've never seen my scars. But the thing today I'm most grateful for is moving. I'm leaving Florida for good and moving to France, a country where I'll have a new start, new school, I speak the language perfectly because of my classes in school.

"Sweetie! It's time to leave!" my mom calls from downstairs, I fix myself in the mirror giving my clothes a tug, for better or worse, I'm moving to France.

Sitting down in the terminal, I stare around, there is a crying baby to my left and it's beginning to give me a headache but I smile through it. I hear whispers to my right and throw a quick glace over and see a young girl, tugging her mom's sleeve and pointing at me,

"Mommy, what's wrong with that girls face?" she asks her mom, her mom looks at me before mouthing a "I'm so sorry.", I wave it off and smile while shaking my head, quickly she leads her away by the hand.

My attention suddenly directs to my stomach, I realize I have to go to the bathroom so I excuse myself to my parents and make my way to the bathroom, as I turn the corner I see two boys, roughly my age, standing there laughing, looking down at the floor I walk past them but not before one of them stands in my way,

"Where you going honey?" he says, grinning, I don't want to look up at him,

"Leave me alone." I whisper, he takes a step forward, "Please."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, so why don't you raise your head so I can get a good look at you." He says pulling me into him by my shoulders, I break away from him and take a few steps back before looking him in the eye,

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE, YOU FREAK?" he cries, him and his friend start bursting out laughing, I feel my eyes well with tears and I run past them and into the bathroom. I dart into one of the stalls and sit on the lid, softly wiping my eyes.

I wash my hands after going to the toilet and slowly make my way out, I poke my head around the corner to see if they were still there, they were. I take a deep breath and quicken my pace as I walk past them, they notice me and one of them calls,

"Hey freak, where you going? Come back! We can put you in a show and make millions!" he calls, they both burst out laughing as I begin running back to where my parents were, I get back and sit down and instantly pull my knees to my face, I feel a hand on my back.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" my mom asks, I wipe my eyes and force a smile,

"Nothing! I just hit my elbow and it made my eyes water was all." I say with a grin, she smiles but her eyes still showed worry.

"We're about to board now, you ready?" she asks, I smile back and nod, we make our way over to check in, hand our passports and tickets for inspection before being handed them back,

"Thank you and enjoy your flight!" the air hostess said with a smile, we smiled back and got on board, took our seats and buckled in as the plane took off for France.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Son of Shyness.

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I've just been writing ahead and ruling out possible flaws and scenarios! Now time to introduce the next character who a few people may know but he's back with a new twist! After this chapter I'll be introducing the warriors to our friends and setting off on our adventure!**_

The sun was shining on the local park, the smell of freshly cut grass was thick in the air, trees surrounded the sides, leaving one entrance and exit, on the right hand side was the children's playground, swings, slides and everything else and on the left side of the park was a football pitch which was alive with movement as the local teenagers played their favourite sport, that was with the exception of one student, sitting leaning against a tree was a young boy.

Flicking the page of my book, I dive straight back into my story, ignoring the sounds of the brutes ahead of me and soaking in the sunshine, just as I get about half way down the page I notice a football rolling past me, I stare at it before looking up and seeing a group of boys making their way towards me, I swallow fear and attempt to go back into my book before it's snatched out of my hands,

"Hey Sheerin, whatcha reading?" the boy who snatched my book asks, I look up at him and shake my head, his friend grabs the book,

"No point in talking to him, he hasn't spoken since like the 5th grade!" his friend says,

"What's wrong Sheerin? Too afraid to speak to me?" he says squatting down, I lean over and pick up his football and extend it to him, he looks at the ball before looking back at me,

"You're a freak, you know that?" he says, snatching his ball back before turning around with his friends to walk away, I stand up and put my hand on the shoulder of the boy who still has my book, he turns around and looks me dead in the eye,

"What do you want? Don't touch me!" he threatens, I simply point at my book, he looks at his hand before waving the book in my face,

"You want your precious little book?" he teases, all his friends laugh, he holds it about his head, "Jump for it!" he taunts, I shake my head and he steps towards me,

"I said jump for it!" he says again, catching him off guard, I jump quickly and snatch my book from him, he looks at me with open eyes while his friends laugh at him,

"Get out of here Deane, don't let me see you here again." He says, turning around. I lower my head and quickly make my way home, just up the road, about 5 or 10 minutes, I open my front door to be greet by my mom, holding a bunch of bags in her hands,

"Oh there you are! I'm just about to go shopping, need anything?" she asks, she smiles as I nod, "Let me guess, simulation drink?", she grins, I smirk back at her and nod,

"Okay, shan't be long!" she says as she leaves, closing the door behind her, I make my way up to my room and turn on my tv followed by my Xbox, I stand up to close my door but catch sight of myself in the mirrior.

My name is Deane Sheerin, I am 17 years old and I do not speak. It's not that I'm mute or can't, it's just I don't. It started when my parents divorced when I was young, I couldn't talk to anyone so decided, the best course, was not to talk. The only person who has heard me talk is myself, it's been so long since I've spoken aloud to people, I've become shy of what others think. I look myself up and down in the mirrior, people think it's because I'm "emotionally wrecked" that I don't speak, it's my choice. I adjust my two lower lip rings and move my hair a little, which falls past my ears and forehead, sweeping to the left, I grab a beanie from my dresser and put it on, leaving the fringe and the sides out while tucking the backs in. My blue T-shirt with the band logo for _Fall-out Boy_ is covered partly by a purple hoodie, zipped down to around my collar bones, my dark black skinny jeans are held up by a belt with silver pointed squares, finally I kneel down on one knee to tie my laces of my black converse before looking back up in the mirrior.

Catching sight of my school bag, a suitcase and a few boxes on my bed, I remember that I'll be attending a new school, two cities over tomorrow.

For better or for worse, I shall be attending Kadic Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, I'm super happy that my story so far has over 150+ views! But it bothers me that so many people read it but only 1 review? I'm not sure how to take that, so I'd love it if you guys left a review to tell me what you think! But anyway, let's do it, chapter 3.**_

_**And a quick heads up, yes this story is based on Andie, however the other OC Deane will be a main, just not majorly important to the story line, he's just tied into it, like it or not! Tough! I already have a few chapters typed out! Anyway, let's go!**_

Chapter 3; New Residents! (Part 1)

_**Odd's POV.**_

Sitting on the wall, I awaited the arrival of my friends, taking my phone out of my pocket I read over the last text, the sun had set and it was currently 9 PM, a late time for returning to school, but they were returning none-the-less.

"Hey buddy, nearly there, gimmie 10 minutes! – Ulrich." I read over to myself, the sounds of brakes made me snap my neck up to look at the gate, a bus rolled up and the doors opened, slowly multiple figures exited the bus, waiting for Ulrich, I skimmed my eyes over the crowd, looking for students new and old.

A blonde girl with glasses walked beside her short red hair friends,

"Old students." I thought, a girl with jet black hair covering her face emerged, a minute or so late, a similar looking boy got off the bus, "New students." I mumbled, I was caught off balance by a voice coming to my left,

"Still talking to yourself? Maybe you are going insane!" the voice sounded, I instantly knew who it was,

"ULRICH!" I cried, leaping off the wall and giving my best friend a hug, he hugged me back and grinned,

"You didn't miss me that much, did you good buddy?" Ulrich grinned, I rolled my eyes and pulled a face,

"You were gone a whole summer and I had to spend it helping G.I Jim clean the equipment for this year's gym glass!" I pretend sobbed, Ulrich let out a chuckle,

"I got a text for Aelita, apparently her, Jeremie and Yumi are here already!" Ulrich said, I looked around,

"What?" I sobbed, I instantly began searching for the familiar faces before a tap came on my shoulder.

"Right here genius!" a girl whispered, I spun around on my heel,

"YUMI!" I said, diving into her with a hug, he smiled and hugged me back,

"How are you, Odd?" Jeremy asked, appearing to her left, I ran a hand through my hair,

"Pfft, never better!" I grinned, a girl giggled somewhere behind Ulrich, slowly Aelita stepped out,

"Still as vain as ever I see!" she pointed out, I stuck my tongue out at her and she grinned, we all looked around the campus,

"It's good to be back!" Yumi said, inhaling deeply through her nose, taking in the smells of the near by trees, we all nodded,

"I'm going to leave my bags in my room and then head to the canteen, wanna join me?" Ulrich asked the group, we all nodded and made our way up to the dorm buildings, we made our way to our floor and were about to enter Ulrich and I's room before we noticed the door opposite was open and stood inside unpacking was a new face, we all looked at each other before smiling and nodding.

_**Ulrich's POV.**_

I walked forward and knocking my knuckles off the door frame, the figure inside jumped and looked at the door, seeing us his eyes shot open, he looked slightly scared,

"Hey there, you're new here right? It's good to see some new faces, I'm Ulrich and this is Odd," I said, gesturing to Odd who waved, "We live across the hall from you!" I said with a smile, he tilted his head and smiled softly, he made his way to his dressed and picked up his mobile phone, he tapped away at a few keys and held the phone out to us,

"It's nice to meet you Ulrich and Odd, I'm Deane!" I read aloud, I looked around to the rest of my friends, unsure of what to say,

"Well, hello Deane!" Yumi beamed, she gestured to the rest of the gang, "I'm Yumi and this is Jeremy and Aelita!" the rest of them waved, he smiled and waved back.

"Are you a mute?" Odd blurted out, I looked at him like he had 3 heads,

"Oh my god, Odd! You can't just ask people questions like that!" Jeremy cried, Odd rubbed the back of his neck, we looked back to the new student to see if we had insulted him but instead he was smiling, he held his phone back out,

"I'm not mute, I'm just extremely shy and haven't spoken out loud in years." I read out again, he retracted his phone and sat on his bed,

"I see!" Jeremy said, he looked up at us and motioned with his head, we quickly got the picture and nodded back, I turned to him before we left,

"It was nice meeting you! If you need anything we'll be across the hall!" I beamed, he smiled and waved as we left, we entered our room and closed the door behind us,

"He's an strange person…" I said softly, the gang nodded,

"He seems harmless, maybe we can befriend him! Who knows, anyway, lets get some food!" I said, dropped the bags I had been carrying, we were about to leave before a knock came to the door, I walked over and opened it to reveal a girl with jet black hair who was much shorter than me,

"H-hello… I'm Andie… I'm looking for Aelita Stones?" she said, we all looked at Aelita who tilted her head and smiled,

"I'm Aelita, how can I help you?" she asked, the girl looked timid,

"Mr Delmas told me to look for you, he said you might be here…" she said, Aelita smiled,

"Well you found me!" she beamed, "Now what would you like?" Aelita finished,

"I'm umm… Your new room mate!" the girl said, Aelita looked taken aback but quickly fixed herself,

"Oh! That's awesome!" Aelita said, stepping forward, "These are my friends Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Yumi!" she said, "Oh! And welcome to Kadic!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; New Residents (part 2)

"So have you been at Kadic long?" Aelita asked, leading her new room mate down to their room, she shook her head,

"No, I just arrived on the bus about 20 minutes ago." Andie replied, Aelita nodded her head.

Aelita decided rather than get food with the others she'd show the new girl to their room and help her unpack, they neared the room before the sound of footsteps behind them hindered their movement, slowly Aelita turned around and let out a deep sigh,

"What do you want?" Aelita groaned, Andie raised an eye brow,

"That's no way to treat the principal's daughter now Stones, is it?!" Sissi taunted, Sissi looked the new girl up and down and snorted, "Something wrong with your face? Why is it all covered?" she teased, Sissi knew exactly why, she had been reading through the files of new students.

Andie took a step back, her eyes watering, Aelita stepped infront of Andie,

"Sissi, why don't you back off? Does bullying people make you feel good about yourself?" Aelita questioned, this caught Sissi off guard and caused her to take a step back,

"Whatever Aelita." She said as she stormed off, Aelita turned to Andie and ushered her away, "Don't mind her, she's one of Kadic's most arrogant pupils!" Aelita said, Andie shook her head,

"It's okay…" she replied, they walked until they reached their door, Aelita opened it and walked in, the first thing Aelita noticed was the added in a new bed and wardrobe for Andie, directly opposite hers

"Well that's your side! And they must be your boxes!" Aelita said, both girls walked over to them, Andie reached down and pulled a box open, she grinned at Aelita,

"Wanna help me unpack? Roomy?" she said with a wink, Aelita smirked and rolled her eyes, she glanced at the clock, 9:48,

"Sure why not!" Aelita said, picking up a box.

The others sat in the canteen, mainly watching how much food Odd could consume by his lonesome, they chatted mindlessly to each other about the summers events until they noticed a slightly familiar face entering the canteen, Ulrich stood up and began walking over, Jeremy looked up,

"Where you going Ulrich?" he called, Ulrich shrugged,

"Gonna go be nice to our new neighbour!" he replied, walking over he spotted Deane, he placed his hand on his shoulder, he felt him jump,

"Easy, it's only me!" Ulrich said calmly, he felt his shoulder ease a little, "I was just seeing if you wanted to eat with us!" he said, jerking his thumb over towards Jeremy, Yumi and Odd, Deane tilted his head, smiled and then nodded, following Ulrich to the table, he sat down beside Ulrich and Yumi and began poking at whatever was on his plate,

"Don't worry!" Jeremy said, "If it doesn't move, it's safe to eat!" he finished with a grin, the whole table smirked at his comment, casually they talked, asking Deane a few yes or no questions that he'd answer with a nod or shake of his head.

A little while later Odd checked his phone, it read 10:20, he stood up,

"It's getting late, think we should turn in?" he asked, they all nodded, Yumi stood up,

"I'm going to get walking, it was nice meeting you Deane!" Yumi said with a wave, he nodded his head with a smile, the group watched her walk away before turning to the dorm buildings,

"She lives at home, a few blocks away from here." Jeremie explained as they turned to walk to the dorms, keeping quiet Odd shoved his hands into his pockets, he fiddled around for his phone, he glanced up at his friends,

"Hey, I'm gonna pop by Aelita before I go to bed." He said taking off towards the entrance to the girls dorms, Ulrich looked after him before looking at Jeremy,

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" Ulrich asked, Jeremy shrugged it off,

"Probably just wants a copy of her homework like usual." He said, jamming his hands in his pockets and walking away.

They entered the dorms and all said goodnight as they entered their rooms.

Odd slowly walked through the corridor, mumbling to himself,

"Aelita, do you want to see a movie after school tomorrow with me…" he repeated, over and over to himself, he looked up as he neared Aelita's door, he heard music coming quietly from inside as he knocked on the door, he heard the music stop and foot steps nearing the door,

"Hello?" Andie said as she opened the door, Odd smiled slightly,

"Hey, Andie wasn't it? Yeah hi, can I speak to Aelita please?" he asked politely, he smiled and nodded as she called Aelita to the door and walked back into the room, Aelita smiled as she noticed it was Odd, she walked out and closed the door behind herself.

"What brings you to my dorm as this time of night?" she asked smiling, he looked into her eyes and breathed out softly, how he thought of her every day during the summer, texted and called her all the time as they spoke for hours a day, he shyly rubbed the back of his neck

"I was just wondering… umm… erm…" he began blushing, she raised her eye brow at him, "Do you want to see a movie with me tomorrow?" he blurted out, before clamping his hands over his mouth and going beet red, Aelita looked stunned, slowly but surely, her face began turning the same colour as Odds, she softly nodded as she regained herself,

"I-I'd love to Odd!" she said smiling, he let out a deep breath and smiled,

Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" he said, walking away with a giant grin on his face, she shook her head as she smiled, she walked back into the room to see Andie with her arms folded leaning against the wall.

"So what'd he say?" she asked, smirking softly, Aelita lay on her bed, smile imprinted in her face,

"I have a date tomorrow, I think!" Aelita said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Just a quick update this time, this chapter is just a little filler because the next chapter is gonna be Odd and Aelita's date so I just wanted to bring forth one of the key elements in this chapter, if you can't guess by the title, you'll understand by the end! Anyway! Bye!**_

Chapter 5: Letting a word slip.

Ulrich sat up in bed and stretched his back, he stood up and walked over and nudged Odd awake, Odd groaned and rolled over,

"No… 5 more minutes…" Odd mumbled, Ulrich rolled his eyes,

"You seriously want to be late on your first day of school this year?" Ulrich asked, Odd sat up and rubbed his eyes,

"Alright! I'm up!" Odd said swinging his legs out of bed,

They both got dressed and grabbed their bags, Ulrich grabbed his phone and wallet and opened the door, Odd followed him out and closed the door behind them, they looked up as the door opposite them opened as Deane emerged, he nodded to them slightly,

"Hey, you going to class?" Odd asked, he nodded, "Cool, wanna walk with us?" Odd asked, he smiled and nodded, they began walking down the hallway, Odd and Ulrich shared chat as they walked towards Jeremy's room, they knocked on the door and waited, Jeremy opened the door, he grabbed his bag and followed them out.

Aelita and Andie sat on the bench outside, waiting for the guys to show up, Aelita turned to Andie,

"Oh by the way, what happened with Odd last night… Don't bring that up okay?" Aelita begged, Andie raised her eye brow,

"Why? Did you get a text or something?" Andie asked, Aelita shook her head,

"It's just… quick back round story… I used to have a thing for Jeremy, he used to have a thing for me, I got over him and I don't think he got over me… I think…" Aelita said, rubbing her neck, Andie just raised her eyebrows and nodded,

"Alright… Alright… Just don't get caught!" Andie teased, Aelita rolled her eyes,

"Oh, here they come now!" Aelita said as she pointed towards the door the guys had just walked out from, Andie looked towards where she was pointing, she noticed the boys she had seen yesterday and someone she hadn't seen before,

"Who's that?" Andie asked, Aelita raised her eyebrow,

"Which one?" she question,

"Far right." Andie simply replied, Aelita shrugged,

"That's Deane, he's a new student, like you!" Aelita pointed out, Andie didn't hear her, she was too busy staring at him, Aelita snapped her fingers,

"Andie, you're drooling!" she kidded, Andie snapped back to reality,

"I wasn't!" she defended, they both looked as Deane waved at Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie as he turned to walk to the closest building, Aelita giggled,

"Oh… there goes your husband…" Aelita trailed off, Andie rolled her eyes and smirked,

"Yeah well here comes yours!" Andie winked, Aelita blushed,

"Shh shh shh!" she pleaded, Andie nodded but pulled a straight face,

"I won't tell them about last night if you don't tell them what I showed you…" Andie said, looking down, Aelita looked confused,

"Which was?" she asked, Andie looked at her and moved her hair a little, revealing her scars, Aelita simply nodded and smiled, "No problem!".

The group began walking to the classroom, they had Maths first, then History, Ulrich was busy day dreaming as they neared the class he didn't notice that he was about to bump into someone, he looked up as he snapped back to reality,

"I'm so sorr-" he cut himself up, standing in front of him was Sissi Delmas and behind her was Herb, Nicholas and another boy he had never seen, but what caught everyone's attention was they were crowded around the new boy,

"You better watch where you're walking Ulrich dear!" Sissi cooed, he rolled his eyes and pushed past her,

"Why are you bothering him?" he asked, standing to Deane's side, she looked at him,

"He wasn't pay attention and walked into Herb with enough force to knock him to the ground, so it's only fair we get some payback!" Nicholas mumbled, Ulrich rolled his eyes,

"Just back off!" Ulrich groaned, "I'm not in the mood for this!", Herb looked at Ulrich before shrugging and looking at Deane,

"You're lucky Ulrich was here to bail you out!" he snorted as they walked away, Ulrich turned to Deane,

"You okay?" Ulrich asked, Deane looked at him but for some reason didn't seem happy at all, "Deane?"

"….." Deane opened his mouth as if he was trying to say something, he hung his head and took a deep breath,

"…L-leave m-me a-alone." He mumbled on the verge of tears, he tore past Ulrich into the classroom opposite theirs, the group looked at each other,

"Did… did he just…" Jeremy trailed off,

"Talk?" Odd finished for him, they stared at the door he has just entered.

_**Ohh! He talks! Anyway, this chapter isn't thought out well, believe me, I know! It was just a quick filler and now that Deane's main chapter is out of the way, the next chapter will be Odd and Aelita's then after that, group ones! Anyway! I'll update again before the 17**__**th**__** at least! See you guys later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, just been busy is all! Anyway, here we go! OH by the way, I should probably mention, this is based around Evolution! Bye!**_

Chapter 6: Betrayal and shock.

The day dragged on for Odd, he sat in the classroom watching as the clock ticked slowly by, he looked up at Ulrich then back down at his sheet, he couldn't concentrate, his focus snapped to a piece of paper that slid in front of him, raising his eyebrow he opened it and read it in his head,

"What's got you down? Ulrich." He read, he looked at Ulrich, who gave a slight wink, Odd turned the page over and jotted down a few words and slid it back,

"I'll tell you later tonight." Ulrich read, *_Something's up, I will find out.." _he thought.

The final bell rang and the students made their way out of the classroom, Ulrich picked up his bag and waited for Jeremy, Odd, Aelita and Andie, his suspicions were raised when he seen Andie grinning at Odd and throwing him a wink as she left, he smirked and shook his head,

"Are they dating?... No. Impossible." Ulrich mumbled to himself, it was around this time Yumi, who had been sneaking up on Ulrich, holding an ice cold bottle of water, quickly jammed her hands up the back of his jacket and shirt making him squeal with shock, she turned to fits of laughter, followed by everyone who had heard the scream, he slowly turned to her,

"Not funny Yumes…" he grimaced, she pouted,

"You're no fun!" she responded, they finally began moving when Jeremy, Odd and Aelita caught up to them, "So what's the plans for today?" Yumi asked,

"Studying for the Science test for tomorrow." Jeremy plainly said, Ulrich nodded,

"Ditto, I seriously need to knuckle down or else I'm in trouble!" he pouted,

"I have to pick somethings up in town so I'll be late home!" Odd said, Ulrich raised his eyebrow and remained quiet,

"And I have to catch up on some sleep, I'm super tired and I don't know why!" Aelita said, covering her mouth as she yawned, they began walking to the dorms,

"I've gotta go meet Hiroki and bring him to some shop in town, parents have been on my case about it all week, I'll catch you guys later!" Yumi said, throwing a wave as she walked off to find her younger brother, Jeremy sighed,

"I'm gonna head to my dorm and start studying!" Jeremy said as he began to walk away, Ulrich called after him,

"Hey, you mind if I come with? I could use the help!" Ulrich asked, Jeremy smiled and nodded, Ulrich jogged up to him, waving goodbye to Odd and Aelita who turned to each other and grinned,

"Ready to go?" he asked, she smiled softly and nodded, they began walking towards the gates.

-A couple of hours later-

Odd and Aelita exited the movies doubled over laughing,

"That movie was insane!" Odd giggled, Aelita just laughed,

"I didn't think it'd be that good!" she replied, Odd checked the time on his phone, 7:55 PM, he pushed his phone back in his pocket,

"Hey, I've an idea… follow me!" Odd said, grabbing her hand, she giggled as she began running with him.

They neared the park at the end of the street and ran over to the pond, Odd sat Aelita down on the bench,

"Wait here! I'll be right back!" Odd called as he disappeared around the corner, Aelita stared off after him and shook her head, she felt her cheeks, they were very hot,

"I haven't blushed or had a good time like this in a long time…" she thought, she smiled softly, "I guess I really do like him…" she finished, she looked up and noticed Odd standing in front of her, an ice cream cone in each hand, she held one out for her,

"Strawberry! For M'lady!" he said with his most royal accent, she giggled,

"Why thank you O' Brave Lyoko knight!" she replied, taking it from him, ***He even knows my favourite flavour ice cream!*** Odd sat down beside her and leaned back,

"I had a great day Aelita." Odd said, taking a lick of his ice cream, she looked at him and smiled,

"I did too Odd!" she smiled, Odd raised his eye brow and began blushing,

"Princess, you have some ice cream on your face!" Odd said, frowning, Aelita blushed and began wiping her face,

"Where?!" she cried, Odd smiled and leaned in,

"Right here…" he said as he placed his lips on her, she blushed even deeper but let her eyes close, Odd felt his eyes drop closed as the kiss deepened, when they finally pulled away from each other they were both deeply blushing and out of breath, he felt her hand sliding into his.

They sat there, staring at the reflection of the sun setting on the surface of the pond,

"Think we should head back now?" Odd said, she nodded,

"It's getting late, let's go." She said, they walked hand in hand back to Kadic, past the gates, past the office building to the dorm building, Odd turned to Aelita,

"Thanks for an amazing day Odd!" she said, he smiled,

"You're welcome Princess!" Odd said, leaning in and giving her a kiss, she waved as she turned towards her building, Odd stayed watching her until she got to her building, as she entered he turned to leave but was horrified when he seen the figure of his best friend leaning against the door of the boys dorm,

"So, how was your day buddy?" Ulrich teased, Odd hung his head,

"Don't even start it Ulrich!" Odd groaned, Ulrich followed Odd down the hallways chanting "Odd and Aelita!" and laughed when he say each time he did, Odd would blush!

"It's gonna be a long night!" Odd moaning as Ulrich prodded him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, just been majorly busy, anyway, this chapter isn't too long, mainly just a filler. Next chapter with focus on either Andie and Deane or Ulrich and Yumi, haven't decided which to upload! Anyway, how do you guys think Jeremy will react when he finds out?! All will be revealed in the next few chapters!**

Chapter 7: So… will you tell him or I?

"KNOCK IT OFF ULRICH!" Odd shrieked as they sat in their dorm, Ulrich currently had mounted his pillow and was mocking Odd,

"Why? Does it remind of you of what you did?" Ulrich said with a wink, Odd groaned and rolled his eyes, Ulrich dismounted his pillow while smirking, he looked at Odd,

"So… will you tell him or I?" he asked, Odd looked at Ulrich,

"Tell who what?" Odd asked, raising his eyebrow, Ulrich rolled his eyes,

"Tell Jeremy you're dating the love of his life!" Ulrich said, Odd rubbed his neck, he hadn't considered that part,

"I'll tell him eventually… but you know how possessive he is of her… it disgusts me…" Odd said sharply, Ulrich flinched, normally Odd was the level headed one out of all the, it was rare that he could be seen like this.

"Hey, tell you what! Why don't we all get together and we break the news to him?" Ulrich said, "And if she tries to go for you, I'll step in, how does that sound good buddy?" Ulrich smiled, Odd smiled back at him,

"Sounds awesome!" Odd said, they both crawled into their beds and tried to get some sleep.

Andie rolled over as she felt something tickling her ear, she groaned and swatted it away, it returned quickly and resumed annoying her, she sat up straight,

"Knock it off!" she growled, Aelita blinked, her hand outstretched holding a pencil,

"Time to get up sleepy head!" Aelita sang, Andie rolled her eyes and crawled out of bed,

"What do we have first?" she asked, Aelita put her finger to her chin and looked up,

"Uhhh… Gym! Then Sciene, French and then History!" she replied, Andie let out a groan,

"Ew.. I hate sports!" she cried, Aelita walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder, she let out a soft sigh and looked her in the eye,

"At least your boyfriend will be there!" Aelita said with a wink, Andie blushed slightly and rolled her eyes,

"I haven't even talked to him… AT ALL! However, the same can't be said for you… Odd!" Andie said, pulling kissy faces, Aelita blushed and grinned,

"Andie and Deane! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-" Aelita sang before a hand was clamped over her mouth,

"Say one more thing and I'll dye your hair black while you sleep!" Andie whispered into her ear, Aelita pulled her hand away,

"Fine!" Aelita shrugged, they both began getting ready, doing their hair, putting on a little make up and get dressed,

"You ready?" Andie asked, Aelita nodded as the girls left their room.

"Today's lesson is about trust! You must have total and complete faith in your partners, which is why I'll be pairing you up in random pairs, to see how much you trust each other!" Jim called out, the class began mumbling,

"Okay, pair are as follows! Jeremie and Theo! Ulrich and Nicholas! Odd and Herb! Sissi and Andie! Aelita and Deane! Chase and Peter…" Jim called as he droned on and on, the class separated off into their pairs, Aelita approached Deane,

"Well hi there!" she said, waving to him, he smiled and took a deep breath,

"Hi!" he replied, she smiled softly,

"Looks like someone is starting to talk more!" Aelita cheered softly, he nodded,

"Yeah, when I think of it, it was silly of me to keep quiet all these years, so why continue?" he smiled,

"That's the spirit! Now, question time!" she grinned, he raised his eyebrow,

"Go on…" he replied, Aelita pointed over his shoulder at Andie,

"Do you think that girl is pretty?" Aelita asked, Deane looked over his shoulder, as he looked he turned to face her, did he think she was pretty? Yes she was pretty, she was beautiful, she was like no one he had ever seen before, he turned back to Aelita,

"She's beautiful…" he replied, she squealed,

"Good! Because she likessssss you!" she teased,

"How is that possible? We've never spoken!" he replied, Aelita frowned,

"She's seen you a few times to know she likes you!" Aelita shrugged, Deane rolled his eyes,

"You know that's just based on a purely cosmetic view…" he replied, she looked surprised,

"Look at you using your big boy words!" Aelita winked, he smirked and rolled his eyes,

"I have a vast amount of information stored in my head!" he replied, "So… Odd Della Robbia huh?" he teased, she froze up and stared at him,

"Ho-How do you know about that?!" she cried, clamping her hand over his mouth, he removed her hand from his mouth,

"Well, simply because…" he began.

_It was currently 10:30 and Deane sat on his window ledge with his headphones in his ears, he looked out over the courtyard and noticed two figures approaching the dorms, he squinted to make out the figures, he quickly noticed the blonde spiked hair of Odd and the bubblegum short hair of Aelita, he grinned as he stood up off the window ledge and closed his curtains._

"So you seen us?" Aelita asked, he nodded, she looked around quickly and moved in closer to him,

"Do not tell Jeremy about the kiss.. or anyone for that matter!" she pleaded, he raised an eyebrow,

"I never said I seen the kiss…" he grinned, she had just caught herself out,

"Keep your mouth closed and all will be good!" Aelita smirked, he nodded,

"Don't worry, I'll keep Jeremy in the dark… speaking of which, heads up." He said, pointing with his head over her shoulder, Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd were approaching, Aelita gave him a pleading look, he smiled and nodded,

"Hey guys!" Ulrich said as they approached,

"Hey!" Aelita replied, Odd stood beside Aelita, Deane grinned to himself and took a step back,

"I gotta go, I need to meet my parents at the office soon to pick some things up, I'll catch up with you guys later!" Deane said, looking over his shoulder as he walked away, as he turned his head he walked straight into someone, he knocked them to the ground and fell down on top of them,

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" he said as he looked down at who he was currently on top of, it was Andie, she looked up at him and blushed,

"It's… quite okay…" she stuttered, he smiled as he looked over her face, his eyes wandered to the side of her face where her hair had uncovered, his eyes traced her scars then met her eyes again, she knew he has seen her scars and she closed her eyes and waited for him to laugh or run off, she was surprised when she felt him hoisting her up off the ground,

"Sorry about knocking you over… Andie, wasn't it?" he said as he smiled, she nodded and tried covering her scars again, he began to walk past her but stopped to whisper in her ear,

"Don't hide your scars, you're beautiful." He said before walking on, she looked after him with her mouth open, she watched him enter the office building before looking at her feet,

"Maybe… he meant it." She thought, she began walking to her next class with the others, her mind flooded with thoughts.

**Anyway guys, I've been having thoughts of perhaps not continuing this story, I'm not sure, it has so many views but so little reviews? So I'm not sure if I'll continue, review and let me know what you think please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I've received a few PM's about pretty much the same thing, they've been asking about Andie's burns. Andie isn't disfigured, she has faint scars running down her body (I probably should have gone through this in the first chapter!) Her scars are faint and small, a slight discolouration to her skin. Bleh, I can't even describe anymore xD. I'll try get a cover photo for the story depicting what I mean!**

Chapter 8: "You need to back down."

The group made their way to the canteen for lunch, they had just finished classes,

"I hope they have spaghetti and meatballs!" Odd prayed, Ulrich smirked at him,

"What, just so you can get like what? 20 servings?" Ulrich teased, the group shared a laugh, they opened the doors and entered, they lined up behind a few kids and began chatting before Yumi had joined them,

"Hey guys, what's new?" Yumi smiled, they hadn't seen her in a day or two, she had been sick recently, Ulrich beamed when he seen her, his mind went blank,

"Ahh nothing really… I aced my Science exam, got all B's in summer report from last year… Odd and Aelita are dat-" Ulrich began as he clamped his hands over his mouth, Odd and Aelita's eyes shot open, thankfully Jeremie was balancing his laptop on one hand and typing on it with the other so he wasn't exactly listening to the rambling of his friends,

"Wait! They what?" Yumi whispered, Odd shot her a pleading look to be quiet and nodded his head to Jeremy who was still engulfed in his laptop, she nodded as Ulrich leaned in,

"I'll tell you later." He whispered, she blushed as she felt his breath on her ear, she turned away and regained her posture,

"Anyway…" she tapped Jeremy on the shoulder, "Any news from XANA? He's been very quiet lately and I don't like it!" she said, the others nodded, Jeremy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose,

"I've been running super scans constantly and so far nothing, I guess we should be thankful we have a break from saving the world every once in a while!" he smirked,

"We should go into to Lyoko for ourselves, just to be 100 percent sure Jeremy!" Aelita said, the others nodded in agreement, he shook his head,

"No way, that's not a smart idea." He said flatly,

"Well, why not?" Odd asked, Jeremy shot him a death look,

"I doubt your tiny mind could comprehend it Odd so just pre-occupy your mind with someone else, a colouring book perhaps?" Jeremy teased, Odd took a step forward, clenching his hands into fists, Jeremy flinched,

"You're not even worth it." Odd said, walking out of the canteen, Ulrich shot Jeremy a dagger look then followed his best friend, the girls didn't even give him the chance to open his mouth before walking off, he shook his head,

"You need to back down." Yumi called over her shoulder,

"Like it was my fault." He mumbled, he packed his laptop away and turned to receive his lunch.

**-By the lockers-**

"I can't stand him!" Odd shouted, slamming his fist into his locker, causing a dent in it and a noise that caused every student around to jump,

"Come on Odd, calm down." Ulrich said, wrapping his arm around his best friends shoulder, Odd sighed and shrugged him off,

"If he EVER says anything like that to me, I'll make sure he can't live without being hooked up to the super computer." Odd growled, Ulrich took a step back,

"Odd… dude… that was dark…" Ulrich said, Odd looked at him,

"I honestly don't understand why I was ever friends with that jerk." Odd said, slumping against the lockers and sliding down onto his butt, Ulrich sat down beside him,

"Listen Odd, you're my best friend, no matter what, I'll always side with you but do you think you're only mad at him because of how he treats you… And Aelita?" Ulrich said, Odd looked up, he was right, he hated how he treated Aelita aswell as himself, he treated her as an object, no caring what she wanted to do, only what he wanted,

"I guess you're right…" Odd said, Ulrich smiled,

"When am I ever wrong?" Ulrich grinned, Odd let out a slight laugh,

"You're right! Anyway, I'll just try avoid him from now on!" Odd said, suddenly another person sat down on the opposite side of Odd,

"Avoid who?" Deane asked, Ulrich looked at Odd and shrugged,

"Jeremy, he's being an ass lately." Ulrich said, Deane nodded,

"I see! What happened?" he asked, Ulrich and Odd looked at each other, they couldn't tell him about an argument based on Lyoko,

"It doesn't matter, he's just an ass!" Odd said, Deane just shrugged,

"Either of you two got the time?" he asked, Ulrich checked his phone,

"1pm, why?" Ulrich asked, Deane stood up,

"I uhh… have to get to class!" he said, walking away towards the gym, Odd and Ulrich looked at each other, grinned and nodded their heads, standing up and keeping their distance, they began to follow Deane towards the gym, they watched as he entered and the door closed behind them, they quickly caught up and slowly opened the door and looked in.

There was about 10-15 students stood in the gym, a female teacher who could of only been in her twenties stood in front of all of them,

"Welcome back class, as this is our tenth lesson of this term, I think it's time that we initiate challenges for you! The challenge is to come up with a dance that corresponds to a song sung in a different language, the winner will receive a letter of recommendation to Luke Sky's dance school!" she said excitedly, the class began giddily chatting between them, Ulrich and Odd looked at each other,

"He takes dance lessons?" Odd asked, biting his lip to keep his laughter in, Ulrich clamped his hand across his mouth, they both withdrew their heads and began laughing, what they didn't noticed was Deane opening the door and leaning against the frame,

"Is it really in your best interest to make fun of me because I take dance lessons?" he asked, Odd shrieked in shock,

"Holy mother of god! Don't sneak up on me like that." Odd cried, Deane shoved past them,

"Some friends you are…" he said as he walked away from them, Ulrich and Odd looked after him,

"We done a bad thing, didn't we?" Odd asked, Ulrich shot him a look saying "Do you really have to ask?"

They ran after him calling out his name and trying to get him to stop so they could say sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the day or two delay, I want to update this story more often now so I'm aiming at one a day or so! Anyway, this chapter is about Deane and some problems Aelita helps with! (Not in that way you dirty minded people!) As always, Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 : "I'm sorry."

_Black. The colour of the sky above me. Street lights flicker on and off on the road ahead of me, followed by a slight chill in the air._

_I've walked this road a million times, I know what happens when I reach the end of it… But yet I find myself compelled to walk it._

_One after another my steps grow quicker, covering more space in less time, inside I die more and more as I get closer, I clamp my mouth closed to stop the smile creeping on my lips. Once I make it down this road, the smile will be gone._

_A house at the end draws into sight and I find myself running faster and faster to it… I reach it, catching my breath a little, smiling to myself I walk to the door and knock… That fatal knock._

_The door creaks open, followed by a face I didn't want to see._

"_I'm sorry… She's mine now." The face says, a grin spread on his face, the door opens more to reveal her as beautiful as ever. South Korean, short blonde hair, flawless skin with a pale glow, perfect smile, short and sweet… This time with a look of despair on her face, a scared look. She looked at me with pleading eyes but I was too shocked to do anything except take slow steps back. The door closes and I begin the run…_

_Rain… Typical… Sad weather for a sad night… I lost her… I sit on the soaking wet side walk and sigh, I hate this nightmare._

Swinging my legs over my bed and sitting up, I rub my eyes,

"Not again…" I mumble, standing up I make my way to my dresser and place my hands flat on the table and take a deep breath while hanging my head down,

I walk to my window and open it, the sun instantly hits my face when the curtains open, causing me to squint and raise my hand to block its warm rays, sighing I begin my routine of getting dressed before sitting down at my dresser in front of my mirror, running my hands through my long hair I ruffle it up a little before I begin running my comb through it, after I comb it I open a tub of wax and rub it into my hands and begin running it through my hair, wiping the rest off of my hands I hear the door knock, I make my way over to it and open it,

"Well good morning Deane!" Aelita greets me, I grunt a response and gesture for her to enter, I walked to my window and sit on my window ledge, she follows me in, closing the door,

"What's up? You seem strange today." She said, I just keep staring out the window, she made her way over to me, dropping her school bag on my bed, she walks over and begins leaning on the window ledge and looking out,

"If it's about Odd and Ulrich making fun of you for being a dancer, they seriously want to apologise to you, they're extremely sorry!" Aelita said, I shook my head,

"It's not them, tell them I accept their apology by the way." I reply flatly, she places both her elbows on the window ledge and looks at me,

"Okay… spill." She said, I sighed and looked at her,

"Nightmares. About my previous ex girlfriend. And my best friend." I start, "Everything was going to perfect, she was the only person I opened up too and one of very few select people I spoke to in years, then the one guy I thought of as my best friend… Betrayed me, by running off with her." I say, looking out the window, out of the corner of my eye I seen Aelita's features softening, she places her hand on my back,

"What was her name?" she asks, I look up at the sky, towards a certain object to be exact,

"Sunny." I respond, she raised her eyebrow,

"Wait… Sunny? South Korean girl? Short blonde hair?" Aelita asked, I stand up straight,

"Yes, do you know her?" I asked,

"Not personally no, but Ulrich does!" she said, I raise my eyebrow,

"How?!" I asked, my interest peaked,

"Ulrich participates in Pencak Silat and she's on a rival schools team, they're squaring off later today in the Gym!" she said, my eyes shoot open,

"She's going to be here?" I stutter, Aelita nodded,

"Yes, and you're going to confront her and ask her why she did that to you!" Aelita demanded,

"I am? Why?" I asked, she sat on my bed,

"Nightmares usually steam from a person's sub conscious fears, yours being left and dumped for no reason, there for your mind takes the thing that scares you most and projects it into your dreams, hence creating nightmares. So the only way to overcome it is to face it head on!" she beamed, I rolled my eyes,

"Fine… I'll do it… I'll talk to her." I said, she smiled at me,

"Good! Now let's get to class!" she said, grabbing her bag from my bed, I nodded and grabbed mine from the chair in the corner of my room and followed her out.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review! I love hearing your guys feed back!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Confrontation.

Slower and slower the clock ticked, almost 7PM… Nearly Ulrich's contest.

Aelita, Andie, Yumi, Odd and Deane sat in Aelita and Andie's dorms in various seats, chatting amongst themselves, Ulrich was currently at the gym, for the pre contest warm up and Jeremy (To no one's surprise, was locked in his room on his computer.)

Yumi, Andie and Odd chatted about class to each other while Aelita tried calming Deane's nerves,

"It'll be okay, I promise!" Aelita said, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"But what if it's not? What if something bad happens?" Deane replied, Aelita sighed,

"Listen, this is the only way you'll be able to rest easy, just please, see this through." Aelita said, he swallowed and nodded,

"I'll try." He smiled, Odd's phone began ringing, reaching into his pocket he pulled it out and stuck it to his ear,

"Hello? Hey Ulrich!... Alright, we're on our way!" Odd beamed into his phone, he hung up and pushed his phone into his pocket,

"It's about to start! Let's go!" Odd said as everyone stood up and made their way out of Aelita's room.

**-In the Gym-**

"Contestants, you know the rules. I want this competition to be clean and swift. No foul attacks and no illegal moves." The referee called out, both teams members nodded, the mixture of boys and girls on opposite teams stared their opponents down, attempting to instil fear in them.

Ulrich stepped up from his seat first and made his way to the centre of the mat, the gym was packed with pupils from both schools, at least 200 people turned out to watch Kadic dominate the opposing team.

"First round, Ulrich Stern vs Connor Hanson." The referee called, he signalled for the fight to start, all people could see were blurs and glimpses of the attacks, before anyone knew what had happened, Ulrich had the other pinned on the floor,

"First round! Kadic!" the ref called, there was an eruption of cheers!

The contest gradually went by, close to ending, this was when he'd had to confront her.

"Round 10 goes to Kadic! 7-3! Kadic wins!" The referee called out, the gym burst out in cheers, Ulrich and his teammates all cheered at the top of their lungs, coming together in one giant group hug.

Students and contestants poured out of the gym, the last to exit was the opposing team, as they exited, Aelita and Yumi waited on one side of the door, leaning gently on it, waiting for Sunny to walk out, finally, she came out, the last one,

"Sunny right?" Aelita said, stepping in front of her, her eyes shot open and she looked confused,

"Yes? Why?" she replied, Yumi linked arms with her,

"We've someone you need to talk too!" Yumi said, smiling softly,

"Wait, what? Where?" she asked, Aelita walked a little forward,

"Just around this corner, on the bench!" Aelita said, Yumi led her around the corner and sat her down on the bench beside the person who had their hood up, Sunny looked majorly confused,

"What's going on? Who is this?" she asked, trying to catch a glimpse of their face,

"I want you to tell him why you did what you did to him." Aelita said flatly,

"Tell who?" Sunny asked, she looked over as Deane pulled his hood down and looked at her,

"Who are yo-… D-Deane? Deane Sheerin?" Sunny asked, moving closer to see it was really him,

"Why did you do it?" he replied flatly, she looked down,

"Do what?" she asked, moving right beside him,

"You were my girlfriend, he was my best friend. Why did you leave me for him." He asked, she looked down,

"It wasn't my fault…" she said, she glared at her,

"Explain, please, I want to see you weasel your way out of this." He said, standing up and staring at her, she looked at him,

"He told me you had been seeing someone else and were on your way over to break up with me, I didn't even date him, I didn't even kiss him or anything, the most we done was hug! I swear to you Deane." Sunny pleaded, wrapping her arms around her now taller than her ex boyfriend, he remained still,

"Get off." He said flatly, she looked up at him,

"Deane…" she began,

"Get. Off. Now." He repeated, she let him go and looked at him, "I loved you, I gave you all I had and more and you betrayed me without even asking me if it was true. You broke me down and threw me away." He said, looking away, Yumi and Aelita felt extremely awkward being in their presence so slowly backed off to a safe distance,

"Deane, I swear to you. Given the second chance, I'd make sure nothing like that ever happened again! I'm so sorry!" she pleaded, he looked at her,

"Sorry isn't going to fix all the sleepless nights I've had. Sorry isn't going to fix the nights I stay up thinking about you." He said, moving closer,

"Well what can I do?" she begged,

"You want to prove you're truly sorry? You want to prove you do miss me? Figure out how to impress me and get through the walls I built up… And when you think of a way, you know where to find me. Kadic Academy." He said, turning and walking away, followed closely by Yumi and Aelita.

Sunny stared off after her ex boyfriend and began to smile softly, she did miss him and thought of him every night, she just wanted him back. Now she has the chance too and she's not losing him again.


End file.
